1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mechanical structures and, particularly, to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes two parts pivotally connected via a hinge. The hinge generally includes a bracket mounted to one part and a shaft with a first end mounted to the other part. The bracket includes a barrel rotatably receiving a second end of the shaft. Washers and resilient assembly are retained around the shaft. The resilient assembly causes the washers resisting against the bracket and the shaft to increase friction when the hinge rotates, thereby positioning one part of the collapsible device with respect to the other part of the collapsible device at desired angles. However, the collapsible device using such a hinge can not be automatically and completely closed.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a hinge to obviate the described limitations.